Muñequita de trapo
by Nadiie
Summary: Zoro... Ese espadachin solitario nos cuenta que pasa por su corazón y cabeza cuando ve a Nami, despues de una extraña y triste realacion... ¿Estara arrepentido del daño que hizo una vez? Triste pero cierto... Lean y comenten!


Capitulo 1: Muñequita de trapo

A lo mejor el sol ya salía en el horizonte, pero era imposible ver-lo, una nubes negras tapaban el más allá. La lluvia empezó a caer poco después. Yo solo podia mirar el mar, que en ataque de ira, luchaba contra la arena de la isla. Allí estabas tú. Tan bella. Tan radiante. Hacia tiempo que no te veía sonreír. Estabas con él. Normal, siempre que sonríes es por que estas con él. Pero, no estoy celoso, ya no.

Por que ahora ya se que lo necesitas. No como a mi. A mi no me necesita nadie, yo solo te necesito a ti. Pero no quiero que vuelvas conmigo, si lo quisiera, si tan solo pensara que volvieras... Me sentiría más infame y cruel de lo que me siento. Ya te hice bastante daño una vez, no puedo volver a intentar-lo y quedarme tranquilo.

Siempre he sido un celoso, nunca he aprendido a controlarme. En mi favor puedo decir que nadie me enseño a comportarme bien con las mujeres. No como a él. Además siempre fui un bruto. Pero esa no es ninguna excusa. Empecé a notar que los ojos me escocían y las lagrimas volvían a ellos. Recuerdo que nunca llore por nada irreparable, nada que no fuera la muerte.

Pero ahora...

Me siento tan sucio...

Tan vacío...

¿Qué tengo? Nada. Solo arrepentimiento. Y tampoco me sirve.

Por un lado me gustaría que me vieras llorar por ti, que pudieras ver que mis lagrimas son reales, no las invento. Pero no quiero que te vuelvas a fijar en mi, no quiero volver a ver en que te convertí. Porque soy, y seré, egoísta. Siempre lo he sido. Todo para mi. Por eso cuando me diste tu corazón, cuando me lo entregaste todo en una bandeja de oro, no dude ni un instante en cogerlo.

Y me equivoque.

Todo lo que me diste. Todo. Lo disfrute yo solo, nunca fui capaz de ayudarte en nada. Cogí tu alma y la pisotee para despues tirar-la a la basura, esperando a que fueras tu quien la recogiera, para llevártela a un puerto seguro mientras yo me reía de tus esfuerzos. Era como un niño que ahoga un hormiguero y disfruta viendo los vanos intentos que hacen las hormigas para huir. Intentaste huir muchas veces de mi, pero siempre te alcance a tiempo para dañarte más.

"El corazón de las personas es como muñecas de trapo, si las rompes se pueden coser, pero siempre se notara ese hilo."

¿Así te sentías conmigo? ¿Rota?¿Hecha pedazos?

Muy posible. Cuando estuve contigo te destroce. Te rompí, te hice tiras y cuando ya no te pude romper más, te tire. Fue una suerte que el te recogiera, que te cusiera con sus magistrales manos. Y estoy feliz por ti. Porque aunque te destruyera tu supiste salir de la mierda y la miseria en la que te hice convivir. Supiste coger valor y tirar adelante, volver a intentarlo.

Aún lloro mucho por ti. Te hecho tanto en falta. A veces necesitaría volver a escuchar esa frase incansable con la que siempre me respondías cuando te gritaba o intentaba hacerte más daño.

"Te amo"

Tu voz sonaba tan sincera, tan pura... Y yo hice que se rompiera. Disfrutaba cuando llorabas gritando mi nombre y diciendo, más bien proclamando, que me amabas. Esa desesperación que ponías cuando parecia que ibas a perderme. Hasta que no te destrozaba absolutamente del todo, hasta que no te rendías, no me arrepentía. Entonces intentaba consolarte, coser tu corazón desecho. Pero, nunca supe coserte y curarte bien las heridas.

Ahora, yo tambien estoy roto. Y aunque intente coserme con un hilo color olvido, mi herida es tan grande que no puedo coserla. No te culpo de nada, aqui el único idiota soy YO.

Te levantaste y fuiste hacia mi, yo estaba sumergido en mis reflexiones sobre lo que queda de mi. Sobre mis restos, sobre los desperdicios que sobraron de el hombre que una vez fui. Me jalaste del brazo y yo te mire interrogante.

- Te vas a resfriar con la lluvia, ven a dentro.

Te seguí. Aún te preocupabas por mi. Aún tenias el valor de hablarme a la cara, de no esconderte. Me sentí tan bien, tan en paz con todo...

A lo mejor no quieres volver conmigo, cosa que ya he asumido, pero al menos supiste hacer algo. Supiste coser esa herida que se abría al lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

ME PERDONASTE...


End file.
